Lost in the Rain
by SexyRyu28
Summary: Short and sweet Yama/Goku PWP. I suck at summaries btw.


**A/N: Please be advised that this thing was written way after midnight cuz the voices kept narrating and would not let me sleep so I'm not to be held responsible for any harm it may cause. It's pr0n, nothing more nothing less but kinda sweet. It is my first KHR fic, I hope it doesn't suck that badly. Also, if you didn't get it from the summary and characters - This is man loving pr0n, don't like don't read, turn around now while you have the chance. Don't come hating on me later, ktnxbb.  
A big thank you to my other half, Tina, for proofing and putting up with my wtf moments. This baka wuvs u *chuu***

**A/N/2: I don't mind when grammar errors are pointed out, that's how you learn (English is not my primary language), but don't be rude. Reviews appreciated but not necessary ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's quite obvious.**

**Warnings: This is 18+ kiddies. May have some OOC and overuse of the words cock and f*ck.**

I feel a calloused hand slowly caressing my thigh. A hand that even if rough from handling a bat - and as of late a sword – feels like silk on my heated skin. He traces the contour of my leg, up my side, as I pretend to sleep. But he knows I'm awake and in turn I know he knows but we chose to play along.

That warm hand reaches my hip where it makes small circles for a few, long seconds before continuing with its exploration. His fingers ghost over my abdomen and I can't hold back the shuddering breath it causes. He chuckles, the idiot, and I keep still, taking pleasure on his touches. He lightly graces my navel and my abs tightens. I can feel my cock stirring and slowly the bed sheet that was covering my naked lower half is pulled away.

I'm aware he is watching and my body burns while he looks at me. Even if my brain yells that I should be embarrassed, my body wants it. His thumb plays with my nipple; it turns me on so much. I rub my thighs together seeking some kind of comfort.

His other hand find its way to my hair, brushing it aside and exposing my nape to a pair of wicked lips that kiss and bite and lick while he whispers my name, "I love touching your body," he says as that same hand releases my hair and snakes around my neck. His fingers interlace with mine, "I want you," he says in that voice that weakens me and breaks down all my walls. "Want you so much, Hayato." Sweet poison that injects itself in my veins making my blood boil with lust.

So unlike me, the usually cold, indifferent me that gets annoyed at his usual antics. The me that has absolutely nothing in common with him.

His right hand travels back down to my groin, teasing me. The heel of his hand rubs the underside of my cock while his fingers play with my balls. My hips begin to move and his body press closer to mine.

Funny how our bodies seem to fit perfectly together. I can feel his beating heart, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. Love bites on my shoulder send shivers down my spine, "Hmm," I hear myself moan and my free hand moves to stroke his hair. I press my ass against the wet tip of his erection, "More," I ask.

He lays me on my back, my upper body slightly raised on the pillows. He wants to look at me, to memorize every single one of my expressions. The way I bite my lip as he sucks me, and how my eyes never look away from him, watching his mouth stretch around my cock, because as much as he likes to watch me I also enjoy looking at him.

He spreads my legs, leaving me shamefully exposed. The want in his eyes make me harden even more. He starts at the base of my cock, slowly licking his way up to the tip. I lick my upper lip and that turns his mouth to a feral grin. He knows he got me now and I know I should be terrified of giving him so much control over me, yet I feel incredibly liberated. I let myself feel, I let my body take over my thinking.

"Aah…" I cry, feeling the wet heat of his mouth swallowing me whole. My hips move wildly, pretty much fucking his face and he hums around me, "Hmm," he sucks harder now and I feel that tension in my belly that tells me I'm about to come. "Nn… Haa… Fuck!" I grab him by the hair and thrust inside that welcoming mouth until I shoot my load; he sucks every drop of cum out of my body but doesn't swallow.

Still trying to catch my breath I'm flipped on my stomach, my ass held high in the air, "Oh God," I whisper as I realize what he's about to do. He spreads my buttocks apart and I feel my cum mixed with his saliva drip down from my crevice to my hole. His tongue circles it and pushes it's way in, pushing our fluids inside, fucking me with his tongue, driving more of my cum inside me. I mentally chuckle, _if only people knew how kinky he gets_. I push against the intruding appendage, wanting to be fucked. The tongue is replaced by a finger, "Listen," he whispers in my ear, the wet sounds filling the room, "You're full of your own cum," he adds a second finger and my ass clench around them, "I'm going to pour my cum in you and you'll be so full. I want to see our love spill out of you, down your creamy thighs." His words alone could make me come, but I don't, my body knows better than that.

The fingers are removed and the blunt tip of his thick cock pushes against my waiting entrance, "Haa… ah…" I cry, slowly being filled. I love that cock, never thought I would literally beg to have it in me, but here, where no one sees, no one hears, I'm willing to do just about anything. His pelvis is now flushed with my ass cheeks, "Haya… to…" he breathes hard, and I know it probably takes all of his swordsman discipline to not ram inside me wildly.

"Mm… move dammit!" and he does, slowly pulling out before slamming back in. He keeps that rhythm, slowly out and then hard back in and when he hit the right spot my arms almost gave out. He sits on his heels and brings me upright to sit on top of him, pressing my back against his sweaty chest while guiding my body up and down his length. He wraps his arms around my waist keeping me perfectly balanced, "Good… so good… uhn" my right arm comes up behind my head, encircling his neck as he kisses me.

He keeps hitting that spot, fucking me hard, long and good and I meet every thrust, the way my body undulates seeking pleasure, giving pleasure arouses me even more.

"So close… haa…" his hand grab my cock and pumps in time with his thrusts, and I find myself not knowing what to do – Do I thrust into that hand? Do I push against his cock?

"Harder… Take… hn," I want more, I need more. I can't get enough of him; enough of the pleasure he gives me, enough of his smell, his touch and all things Yamamoto. It drives me crazy, makes me angry at myself for feeling this way… angry for not feeling this with him sooner. He confuses me and that should have been enough for me to run away but instead it only makes me want to run to him.

How illogical.

He thrusts once more and that takes me to sweet bliss. Strings of white drip down my cock and to the bed, soon after I feel the heat spread inside me as he bucks violently, filling me impossibly more. My hungry hole takes everything he has to offer and just like he promised our love mix together inside me. He pulls out and I fall on my hands and knees.

"So fucking sexy," he says, warmth start spreading down my legs and I know it's our cum dripping down. His hand comes to my ass, fingers playing with our essence, "Ahh…" I moan, my entrance still sensitive to his touch. He smears cum on my legs up my perky ass before grabbing and kissing me. I feel his want, his never ending passion and I melt.

"I want to be caught in this storm. Always."

And so I was lost in the rain all night.

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
